


how I love you, sunshine

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, Protective Adam (Voltron), Sickfic, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), they're finally getting some rest, without any worries except one (1) sassy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: Six years of marriage and four years of fatherhood, and Takashi could still make him tremble with a glance like he did when they were teenagers.In which Shiro comes down with a cold, Adam makes him soup, and Sonia just wants to play.





	how I love you, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my tumblr prompts, originally posted at @datboicomehere! Come say hi!

"But I want tou-chan to play with me!"

Adam put his head in his hands.

They'd been having this discussion all morning. Takashi was down with a cold (or maybe even the flu, with how bad his chills were) and Sonia had picked today of all days to forget her Altean intelligence and transform back into the human four-year-old that she was. She hadn’t exactly thrown a tantrum—it was “below her dingity,” as Adam overheard her telling baby Himeko a few hours ago—but she _was_ in a sour mood, and childishly determined to make sure that her Papa knew it.

“I know, lovebug,” he soothed, pouring a bowl of chopped carrots into his soup pot. “But you don’t want to get sick, do you? Tou-chan’s got a fever, and—”

“I like to be sick. It’s fun, and then I won’t have to go to school.”

“It’s not fun for me,” said Adam wryly, kissing the top of her head. “And it won’t be fun for your tou-chan either, to be worrying himself to death over you while he’s not well.”

“Please?” Sonia begged. “Please please please pl—”

“No!” He reached for an onion and put it into the dicer. “You know better, _soniye._ Tou-chan’s much bigger and stronger than you, so if he’s feeling this bad you’ll feel even worse—don’t you _dare_ go in there!”

“But—”

“Tou-chan’s not going to be allowed to have ice cream for another _month,_ ” sighed Adam, narrowing his eyes. “You really want that, moonbeam? I was _just_ going to ask Uncle Matt to buy some.”

“No you weren’t.” Sonia folded her arms. “Tou-chan loves ice cream. You’d never eat it if he couldn’t.”

“Maybe I was going to. You don’t know my life.”

“I know everything.”

“No you don’t. You’re four.”

“I know calculus.”

“What’s the integral of the natural exponential function?”

“It’s its own integral.” She frowned at him. “Papa, you’re an engineer. You should know that.”

“... _Soniye_ , _beta,_ who taught you calculus?”

“Himeko did.”

“Himeko was born five months ago,” said Adam drily. The baby nestled against his shoulder cooed at the sound of her name, sending Sonia into a paroxysm of utter adoration as she reached out to brush her sister’s cheek. Himeko only cooed again, nibbling on the tip of Sonia’s finger until she laughed and drew her hand away.

“Can I feed Hime-chan her milk?” asked Sonia, widening her eyes as far as she could. “Please, Papa?”

“Of course, baby. She loves it when you do.”

“...Could I still feed her if I went into tou-chan’s room?”

“No, _mere jaan._ She’s so little. If tou-chan has the flu, catching it would be okay for you, but if Hime-chan got sick she might have to go to the hospital."

"I don't want her to go to the hospital," said Sonia pitifully. "It was really scary when Uncle Lance had to go for his 'pendix bursting. Uncle Keith cried."

"Then you be a good big sister and stay with her in your room while I take some soup to tou-chan, okay? I’ll take care of him and then come back to you two after I take a shower."

“Okay.”

"That's my good girl," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm always good."

"...Sure, moonbeam."

 

When the soup was finished he put Himeko down for a nap in her crib, bursting into laughter when Sonia promptly climbed in to join her. With both girls safely occupied, Adam went back into the kitchen and readied Takashi’s lunch, putting a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of cool water on a tray with two pieces of warm buttered toast. He cast one last glance at the nursery door before going into his bedroom, where Takashi sat against the headboard wrapped up in a pile of blankets.

 

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" whispered Adam, pulling out the drop-leaf table next to the bed. "Any better?"

"Some," Takashi croaked. “My head isn’t pounding so much, at least.”

“Do you think you can eat by yourself?” He ran a cool hand through Takashi’s hair, ignoring the clenching of his heart as his husband groaned and leaned into the touch. “I can feed you, if you can’t.”

Takashi looked up at him hopefully, and Adam’s heart went through another series of complicated gymnastics. Six years of marriage and four years of fatherhood, and Takashi could still make him tremble with a glance like he did when they were teenagers.

“Could you maybe feed me? My hands get cold if I take them out of the blankets, so…”

“Of course, love,” soothed Adam. “Scoot over a little, so I can sit down.” He took the bowl of soup and put the first spoonful to Takashi’s lips, blowing softly to cool it down before Takashi opened his mouth to swallow.

“Is your throat still hurting, _janu?_ ”

“It _was._ But the soup’s helping.”

“I used the white miso you like, so it should be. I know you were saving it, but..."

"It's so good." Takashi nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you, sunshine."

Bit by bit Takashi finished the soup and the slices of toast, following them up with a few sips of water before he winced and put the glass away. Adam rolled the table aside and helped him lie back down, tucking him under the blankets with a kiss on the forehead like he had given to Sonia.

"Do you want me to stay with you, moonlight?"

"You shouldn't, honey," sighed Takashi. He coughed into a tissue. "I don't want you to get this, too. It's been miserable."

"I've been miserable," Adam quipped. "Soniye's been fighting me to get in here since breakfast."

Takashi's lips quirked up in a smile. "I heard that. Did you use Hime-chan to convince her?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

“Yeah, they do.” he chuckled. "Adam?"

"Mm?"

"I love you," Takashi said hoarsely, peering out from between his blankets like a child in a pillow fort. "So much."

"I love you, too." Adam bent and kissed his feet, laughing when Takashi giggled and pulled his toes away. " _Jaan-e-janaana_ , you don't even know."

"What does that one mean?"

"Love of my _life_." He took Takashi's hand in his and pressed it to his heart, watching his husband thrill to the steady pulse against his palm. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“...’m not so sure anymore. But Adam, you shouldn’t—”

“I’m going to shower before going back to the girls, so it won’t matter. Here, turn your back to me. I’ll get another pillow.”

Once they were comfortable, Takashi fell asleep right away. Adam stayed awake for a little while longer, thinking for the hundredth time that day, that  _hour,_ about just how lucky he was—

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Takashi Shirogane,” he whispered. “And I’ll never let you forget it.”

  
  



End file.
